Battle for Love
by 4themoonshot
Summary: When Melanie was able to stay alive in Wanda's body, Kyle was given hope that his Jodi could have survived. But when he rescues Jodi, he realizes that the only person in his wife's body is Sunny. Kyle is the only person Sunny trusts and Sunny loves Kyle, but Kyle is still in love with Jodi. Can Sunny ever get Kyle to love her as Sunny, or will he forever love Jodi?
1. Chapter 1

**Sunny's POV**

How could I keep cowering like this? How could I make everyone feel guilty for even trying to approach me, even if it was just to say hello? I felt bad for Kyle, having to constantly be around me, my nerves getting the better of me every moment of every day.

I may have been smaller than most of the humans in the caves, but that didn't mean I had to be afraid of everyone. I was doing my best to be stronger, to become more courageous and be able to leave Kyle alone for just a little while, but I was so afraid.

He loved Jodi, the human's body I had stolen, not me. I told myself this every time he held my hand and told me he loved me. I should have been able to understand that he didn't mean those words for me, but for the woman who I had unconsciously killed. Wanda, another alien like me, had managed to keep Melanie alive long enough to bring her back home and to the man who loved her. Not only had she done that, but she had received a new body and fallen in love with the wonderful Ian.

I tried to take deep breaths in the little corner I preferred when Kyle wasn't around. Wanda had told me about the hole that the humans had kept her in when she first arrived, and I had adopted it as my own sort of prison. It was the prison of my weakness, my cowardice. It was the place where I could feel somewhat safe without the giant buffer that was Kyle.

When I had first been placed in this body, I had been flooded with the memories of a giant blonde man who had loved me as much as I had loved him. The memories had been so strong and emotional, that I had stopped distinguishing between the memories' love and mine. I grew to love everything about Kyle, the way he spoke to this body, the way he cared for the body, and most of all, the way he could make everything feel like home.

The day that Kyle came and stole me back, I couldn't believe that he was real. I thought that it was another of the memories that had long stopped flooding my mind. I had watched the memories so many times that it seemed that I had actually lived them and when Kyle came to rescue his Jodi, I actually thought that he was rescuing me.

Thankfully, my mind was smart enough to tamp that thought out and replace it with one of cautious elation. I loved him like Wanda had loved Jared: I loved him because of the memories Jodi had of him. This thought always brought me to tears. If I couldn't love someone because I wanted to, how was I ever going to gather the courage to wander out by myself and prove to Kyle that I was strong? How was I going to make him love me back?

Wanda told me that she had been scared at first too, the humans anger at her arrival usually instigating a violent reaction and she feared for her and Melanie's life. Even her lover Jared had tried to kill her at one point.

I could feel the cool moisture that was the air in the volcanic tunnels, breathing it in deep and remembering my own memory of the sun. I missed the sun-warmed air, the beauty of the light of summer. Kyle comforted me during these bouts of sadness, telling me that one day maybe we would be able to live out in the open again, going to stores and enjoying life as we would have before my race invaded his world.

I didn't enjoy the feeling of guilt that I felt whenever I thought about accidentally killing his Joni. I hadn't even heard her voice as Wanda had said she had heard Melanie. All I had felt were memories of Kyle and people who I had met, but only after they had been replaced with my kind.

"Sunny, are you in there again? It's okay if you are. I can come and sit with you if you want." The voice seemed to appear whenever I hid myself in this hole. I didn't know how they managed to find me, but they did.

"Yes. It's okay if you sit with me."

Jared managed to cram himself next to me despite his large frame. I couldn't believe that he had been the one to always try and give me courage. From what Melanie told me, he hadn't been too welcoming when Wanda had first brought her back.

"You know that you don't have to be afraid of me," he said. I didn't know why, but just like Kyle, Jared didn't scare me.

"I know."

"No one is going to try and hurt you like they did Wanda."

"I know."

Jared and I went through this same conversation every time he found me here, and the responses were always the same. I don't know if Melanie knew that Jared would cram himself in her former prison with me, but she didn't have to worry. Yes, Jared was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen, but he was no Kyle. He didn't have Kyle's eyes or hair, nor did he have his deep, rumbling voice.

"Would you like some help coming out?"

This was new. Usually we just sat here until Jared's legs became too tired to stay in the tight space anymore.

I thought about it. Could I go out without Kyle? Could I begin my journey towards courage? Would Kyle be mad if he thought that I was spending more time with Jared than I should have?

"Kyle knows I'm in here."

If he was lying, he was very good at it and he knew exactly what to say to bring me out of my self-imposed prison.

I placed my hand in his and let him pull me out. We were walking out of the storage tunnel when I caught Kyle's gaze on me. He smiled even though my hand was still in Jared's. Maybe I could do this. Maybe I could make Kyle love me.

Even if I couldn't, I sure was going to try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunny's POV**

"Do you want any of the potatoes today?" Kyle asked as he loaded both of our plates at dinner. I was frustrated by the fact that Kyle _always_ took things he thought might burden me, even if it was only a small burden.

"I can carry the plate myself, you know," I told him, avoiding his gaze. Courage came easier when I didn't look him in the face.

I could tell that he was confused by my behavior. I usually chatted gaily or simply held onto his arm while we walked through the caves to get our meals- or anywhere really- but lately I had walked by myself. It was all part of my self-improvement plan, if it could be called that.

No one wanted to fall in love with a sad, pathetic little girl who was trapped in their former love's body because her race had invaded Earth and taken over the human race. I didn't want Kyle to resent me because I was a weak alien, scared of the humans who did their best to make me feel welcome. Instead of continuing to be a weakling, I was going to become stronger and make sure that Kyle knew I was going to be okay living in his world.

"I know you can, but I like to carry it for you."

"Why?" My attitude was becoming easier to use. At first it had been difficult to call up the attitude that Jodi had wielded so easily, but lately, I seemed to enjoy it more and more. I didn't know if this was something I should be proud of, or something I should worry about. For now, I was choosing to be proud.

"Because, um…" He didn't seem to know how to respond to my question.

"I'm strong enough to carry my own plate of food. I can also pick out my own food, thank you very much," I told him as I snatched my plate from his hands.

Instead of trying to determine what he was thinking, I moved down the buffet line, those who served me taking a double take when they saw that I was doing something by myself. It was for this very reason, their shock at my slight independence, that I was going through with this plan. Eventually I hoped that Kyle would fall in love with _me_ in Jodi's body, not Jodi's body which was occupied by me.

"Hi Sunny," Wanda smiled at me as she and Ian came up behind me in line. Kyle was still standing where I had left him, staring after me as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Did you do something to Kyle? He's never this quiet. You might have to teach me your tricks," Ian joked and winked at me. He was sweet, the perfect match for Wanda.

Wanda looked between Kyle and I, trying to determine what was different about today. "You took your plate from him didn't you?"

I blushed, a trait that I had developed a strong distaste for, and gave Wanda her answer.

"He's angry, but I don't know why. I thought he might enjoy my independence. Apparently not."

Ian chuckled as he led them to an empty table. "Kyle is very rarely happy about anything. He doesn't know how to handle you."

I threw my hands up, frustrated by this. How could Kyle not know how to handle me? I did nothing! I followed him around like a puppy and practically begged him to protect me from _oxygen_.

"He hasn't really talked to any women since he and Jodi were separated. Jodi became this beacon of hope for him and he shut himself down because he didn't want anyone to ruin the dream he had created. Then you came along." Ian's voice was not accusing, nor was it sympathetic.

I had not asked to come to this planet and be implanted in this body, killing someone's loved one in the process. It was my species. It was what we did. If I could go back and pick a different body, I would, but I can't. Try as I might, I didn't hear Jodi at all. There was no voice in my head like Wanda had had when she took over Melanie's body.

It was a sore spot for me, this failure of mine. I loved Kyle, yet I couldn't give him the one thing he wanted most.

Wanda glared at Ian. "That in itself is not a bad thing, Sunny. You have saved Jodi's body in case she ever comes back. Kyle can't ask for anything more. I know that you feel guilty because you took over her body and you can't find Jodi, but you didn't do it on purpose.

"It is hard to separate your guilt from reality, especially when you are around the person centered in your host's memories. Being around Kyle must be very difficult sometimes, and you are doing well, continuing to search for Jodi. It is an honorable attempt and the most we can ask of you. Without you, Jodi would most likely be dead right now, completely obliterated by another of us."

Wanda always knew what to say to me to make me feel better. I don't know what life would have been like for me if she had not come first and made sure that most everyone could tolerate us aliens. Kyle probably would never have come looking for me and held hope that one day Jodi would come back. He would not hope that I would bring Jodi back, and I would one day be gone, sent to another world and a different host.

It was a discouraging thought, one that made me almost wish that I had not promised Kyle that I would try to find Jodi and bring her back. If Jodi didn't come back, I could stay with Kyle as long as this host would last. But I had promised Kyle, and because I loved Kyle, even if I loved him because of the memories Jodi had given me, I would not break that promise. I would continue to look for Jodi even if one day it killed me.

Lost in thought, I didn't notice Kyle gingerly sit down next to me and covertly sneak some of his food onto my plate.

"I'm sorry, Sunny. I know that you can do things by yourself. I know that you are your own person and you want me to treat you like you are, but I just get carried away sometimes. I will try harder to treat you better," Kyle whispered in my ear.

I didn't say anything back. Of course I was my own person. I knew from Jodi's memories that I was far from her personality. I didn't act like Jodi, and the hair cut I had given myself when I first arrived in this host was nothing like what Jodi would have picked out.

I felt bad for Kyle, being forced to have to look at the woman you love and know that it's not really the person you love but someone else in her body. It must be difficult knowing that the person inside that body had killed the love of your life, and she knew all about you because she had stolen the memories of your wife. How awful that must be. I wish that I could apologize for everything, but it would make no difference.

Jodi was gone and I was here.

As I was getting up to put my plate in the dirty bin, which I would eventually wash later that night, Kyle gently pulled me to the side, letting Wanda and Ian saunter past. They were caught up in each other, their love evident in every touch and action they did. I wished for that kind of love. I longed for it with every fiber of my being.

Kyle put his fingers under my chin and carefully pulled my face up to meet his. His eyes were a deep sapphire blue, identical yet different from Ian's. Gold flecks sparkled in the sea of blue, noticeable only when one truly looked for it.

"I really am sorry, Sunny. I wanted to thank you."

I was confused. "Why would you want to thank me? I stole your wife's body."

His eyes winced in pain. "Yes, but you have also kept her alive. Thank you for that. Thank you for putting up with me and giving me a chance. I appreciate it."

Kyle didn't apologize. He didn't say thank you unless he meant it. This must have been very difficult for him.

"No, thank you, Kyle." His eyes flashed, filled with confusion. "Thank you for taking care of me when you could have thrown me out or had me killed for taking over Jodi's body. Thank you for protecting me and making sure that I was comfortable in my new surroundings. I will do everything I can to get Jodi back for you."

His arms wrapped around me, his large body folding to get to my height. His familiar scent surrounded me and I relaxed in this safe haven. For as long as I lived, no matter what body, I would never forget this feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sunny, can you help me with this?"

Lily and Wanda were washing dishes together, Lucina's son Freedom doing his best to help out. Despite their mother's distaste of Wanda and her warnings to stay away from her, Freedom and his brother Isiah followed Wanda around constantly. She liked to call them her little ducklings.

I hadn't been given official duties yet, and I wanted to help the humans so that I would fit into their society. I gave myself a self-improvement check for the day. Every step that I took was making me into a stronger person. A person that Kyle could love.

"How is your plan coming along," Wanda asked, working hard to scrub an exceptionally dirty plate. Her new host body was quite weak and unable to many tasks and I could see that she was struggling mightily with the dish, so I gently took it and gave her the one I had been holding a moment ago.

I could see the exhaustion slowly creeping into her eyes. Wanda cleaned the plate and sat on the small portable stool that Ian had built for her, and looked up at me expectantly.

"It's going, I guess. I can't say that there has been much improvement, but it has only been three days since I decided to implement this plan."

Lily looked at me curiously. "What plan?"

Some of the other women in the kitchen slowed down their work a little to hear what I had to say. I may have been in the camp for more than six months, but they were still wary of me, not sure whether or not I would up and betray them one day. I couldn't blame them.

"You all know that Kyle's girlfriend Jodi was the body that I overtook, and I'm sure you all know that I haven't been able to connect with Jodi."

I saw a few heads nod, and took this as encouragement to keep going.

"These past few months have been stressful, but Kyle has made sure to make them as easy as possible. And I find that I have come to love him. But how can he love someone who is terrified of everyone and everything? So, I came up with a plan to gain confidence, and become stronger. I figure, that in time, maybe Kyle will come to love me for me, not because I am in the love of his life's body."

It was quiet enough that we would have all heard a pin drop. And then, from the back, came Lucina's voice.

"And how are you going to go about gaining his love? By changing your personality? Your looks?" She shook her head.

"Men are fickle creatures, but Kyle, Kyle loved Jodi with all of his heart. When they were separated and you-your race, not specifically you- took over Earth, she became the last bit of hope that Kyle could hold onto.

"He had something that not many dared to keep alive: love and hope. When Wanda here showed up in Mel's body, that hope flared back to life and the thought of being reunited with Jodi consumed him. I don't know if he has come to accept the fact that Jodi is no longer here, but you have to be careful. This is unknown territory."

Wanda stood and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I was unknown territory too. We can't be sure of Kyle's feelings. He doesn't even tell Ian how he feels, and Ian's his brother. I will help you as much as possible."

Lucina crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Just because I said it was unknown territory doesn't mean that I won't help. I do love a good romance story."

"Sunny! Sunny!" Kyle's voice boomed through the caves, echoing into the kitchen. "Sunny, where are you?"

He came bursting through the kitchen and grabbed me, picking me up and spinning me around. His laughter spilled over me, causing me to smile. If he was happy and smiling around others, then there must have been a miracle.

"Kyle, what's going on?" Lucina demanded. Kyle, who had buried his head in my neck, didn't put me down, simply adjusting me so that he was cradling me against his chest, continued to grin.

"We found another survivor camp."

The kitchen erupted into cheers and questions were hurled at Kyle, who ignored all of them and smiled at me.

"They had a couple like us, Sunny."

A couple like us? When had we become a couple? What was a couple in this society anyways?

"What do you mean, Kyle?" Wanda asked, trying to coax Kyle into putting me down. All this had shocked me quite a bit. Kyle tended not to touch me unless he had to, or he thought that I was going to cry. I slept curled on his chest every night, but other than that, we didn't touch.

"Ezra and Yesmina are just like us, Sunny. Yesmina, or as she was before, Julie, is Ezra's wife. Julie was her host, one of the first ones to arrive, and when she found Ezra, Yesmina was dormant. Julie felt sorry for Ezra and tried to find Yesmina, but she couldn't. Until one day when Yesmina broke through the barrier that Julie had first put into place.

"For a while they were living like Jared, Mel, and Wanda, but another host showed them how to remove Julie without killing Yesmina. They are finally together after four years. Can you believe that?"

I couldn't believe it. How could I? I didn't doubt that it was true, but I desperately couldn't believe it. What was I to do if Jodi suddenly broke through a barrier that I can't remember putting up? What if she attacks people through me? Where will I go?

Kyle put me down to hug Ian who had come up behind us during Kyle's story and I cowered away from him. He might try to get Jodi back and I didn't want him to. I knew that he loved Jodi; it was obvious in the way he treated me compared to how Wanda told me he had treated her. He had never tried to kill me. What if he tried now?

I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Kyle, Wanda, Jared, Mel, or Ian. I broke away from the crowd of excited people and ran through the caves until I found a small little hole that I was able to cram myself into. It wasn't comfortable, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything right then.

"_Do you love him, Mom," I could hear Jodi's voice asking._

"_Of course I do sweetie. And that's why I am doing this. If I didn't love him, I would stay and fight, but he wouldn't want that. That would destroy his heart. He still loves me in some way, but he loves her the way he used to love me."_

_Jodi sobbed, holding her mother in her arms. When her parents had told her that they were divorcing because her father had fallen in love with another woman, Jodi had expected her mother to put up a fight. Declare a cold war on her father and refuse to sign the divorce papers. Instead, her mother had signed the papers and given her husband her blessing. _

_Her mother gave her father up because she loved him enough to let him go. She let him go so that he would be happy, since she could no longer make him happy._

The memory drifted over me, engulfing me in Jodi's pain. I knew that if Kyle was to be happy, I was going to have to let him go. I was going to have to find Jodi and then give her her body back so that Kyle could be happy. If that was what would make him happy, I loved him enough to do it. I loved him enough.


End file.
